scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Malfoy
Lucius Malfoy was Fauntleroy "Aaron" Donaldson in disguise, which he choose in order to travel with Scooby Doo (Frank Welker), Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle), Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn), Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard), and Fred "Frederick" Jones (also voiced by Frank Welker) in Scooby-Doo: British Warlock 2. Lucius Malfoy was voiced/portrayed by veteran English actor Jason Isaacs, who also voiced/played Admiral Zhao in Avatar: The Last Air Bender (2005-2008) and Colonel William "Bill" Tavington in 2000 American Revolutionary War film The Patriot. Character biography After Fauntleroy pretended to be a British male alchemist who was named Lucius Malfoy, he traveled with Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, and Velma to Arizona, and they battled many dangers together. To all appearances, Lucius, Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred formed a close bond. In order to get further to Scooby, Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, and Velma on "his side", Fauntleroy invented a backstory for Lucius, and told them that his both of sister-in-laws Andromeda Black and Bellatrix Black, had fought Fauntleroy, lost, and both were killed in the process. Fauntleroy then claimed to be on a quest to find a magical ruby gemstones, which was powerful enough to revived Lucius' sister-in-laws. When Fauntleroy revealed himself as Lucius Malfoy the whole time, he mocked Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne for believing the story about his sister-in-laws. The real Lucius Malfoy is implied to have been slaughtered by Iron Will (Trevor Devall) as a news report mentions that Lucius Malfoy's corpse was apparently "mauled by a grizzly bear". In Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the character is still impersonated by Fauntleroy Donaldson, with Jason Isaacs reprises his role. Under the guise of Lucius, Fauntleroy is able to take part in meeting involving Roxanne Richter (Mae Whitman), Adagio Dazzle (Kazumi Evans), Sonata Dusk (Maryke Hendrikse), Aria Blaze (Diana Kaarina) Petunia Dursley (Fiona Shaw), Dudley Dursley (Harry Melling), and Trixie Lulamoon (Kathleen Barr). Personality As Lucius Malfoy, Fauntleroy pretended to be portrayed as soft-spoken, honest, selfless, honest, and trustworthy. To get close to Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne, Fauntleroy played at enjoying their company, partook in many dangerous situations with them, and even saved them from getting killed by a rattlesnakes and tarantulas in Arizona desert instead of ditching them or allowing them to die. After he came close to the ruby gemstones, Lucius' failure to pass the gemstones' test of kindness, generosity, and honesty revealed his true nature in the climax. Relatives *Draco Malfoy (son, deceased) *Narcissa Malfoy (wife, deceased) *Bellatrix Black (sister-in-law, deceased) *Andromeda Black (sister-in-law, deceased) *Scorpius Malfoy (grandson) *Astoria Malfoy (daughter-in-law) *Sirius Black (cousin-in-law) Character relationships *Mr. Greengrass - His son's father-in-law, his grandson's maternal grandfather, and also his daughter-in-law's father. *Mrs. Greengrass - His son's mother-in-law, his grandson's maternal grandmother, and also his daughter-in-law's mother. Quotes *(Eleanor Miller/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Forgive me, Sir Lucius, I have sinned. I have committed terrible things. I have hurt my teacher. I have given into sexual desires with my boyfriend. I don't know what in the world is happening to me.) We all stray from the path of the Lord sometimes, Ms. Miller. But with penance, you will find your way again. *(Eleanor Miller/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Will you help me, Sir Lucius?) Absolutely, Ms. Miller. *(Eleanor Miller/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Will you pray for me?) Of course, Ms. Miller? (Eleanor Miller/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Will you freak me, you hateful British?!) *(High Priestess: You failed me too often, sorcerer.) Over a millennia, I've failed more than 16 times. (High Priestess: That is totally unacceptable.) *High Priestess: Come now, Lucius Malfoy. Aku awaits you.) Why. So, you can transferred him my power?) Where did you get that kind of stupid idea anyway? *(High Priestess: Come now, Lucius Malfoy. Black Knight awaits you.) Why. So, you can transferred her my power? (High Priestess: Where did you get that kind of dumb idea anyway?) *(High Priestess: Come now, Lucius Malfoy. Loly Aivirrne awaits you.) Why. So, you can transferred her my power? (High Priestess: Where'd you get that kind of idea?) *(High Priestess: Come, Lucius Malfoy. Sasuke Uchiha awaits you.) Why. So, you can transferred him my power? (High Priestess: Where'd you get that kind of stupid idea anyway?) *(Sasuke Uchiha: Loly Aivirrne massacred the Death Eaters.) How'd you know that? (Sasuke Uchiha: It's my business to know, that's all.) *(to Brittany Miller, while referring to Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones, and Scooby-Doo) Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, Fred, and Scooby. I'll crush them all. (Brittany Miller: You'll have to kill me first, Lucius Malfoy.) Indeed. *(Brittany Miller: Equestrian's residences deserve better.) They need an iron fist, not a leather gloves. (Brittany Miller: You have always lacked empathy, Lucius Malfoy.) *(Brittany Miller: Your rule was totally disgraceful.) And yet, you obeyed me for millennia. (Brittany Miller: Not once I learned your true nature.) *(before chasing Mrs. Sanban) Why are look so scared, Mrs. Sanban? Trivia *In Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Lucius' dossier is briefly seen when Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere) opens a file containing dossiers of various persons of interest. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Culprits Category:Crossovers Category:Males